


Good to Know

by stalepearl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Steve, Harringrove, M/M, Morning, Oral, Rimming, Smut, Top billy, really rushed sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalepearl/pseuds/stalepearl
Summary: Billy makes mornings a little more bearable.





	Good to Know

**Author's Note:**

> i'm super tired, so this is really short and lacking details. oh well, though haha

Steve’s eyes blinked open, his room filling his vision. Light was pouring in through his window, giving everything a yellow haze. His ears adjusted to the quiet, hearing soft breathing behind him. Billy. He moved to sit up, but Billy’s arms were locked around his waist. Steve huffed and attempted to turn around in the stronger boy’s grasp. It was no use; Steve was just stuck there. Inconveniently, Billy slept like a dead fish, so he would just be stuck there until Billy woke up. He tried to move around and get comfortable and failed. Suddenly Billy’s grasp tightened, pulling Steve closer. He made a disgruntled noise against Steve’s neck. 

“Billy,” Steve whispered, reaching back to shake him gently. “Billy!” 

No response. 

“Wake the hell up, Hargrove.” he snapped, nudging him harder. Billy made another noise, groggy and tired. 

The seventeen year old loosened his grip. “Wha’s wrong?” he muttered, voice deep and scratchy. 

“I just wanna turn over,” Steve murmured, turning onto his other side. He got a good look at the younger boy. His hair was a curly mess on his head and his eyes were half-closed, the sunlight casting soft shadows on his skin. 

“Why’re you lookin’ at me?” Billy smiled tiredly, sliding his arm over Steve’s waist as it was before, just looser. 

“Your hair’s messy.” Steve teased, reaching his hand up to ruffle Billy’s hair. 

Billy looked up at Steve’s hair and laughed softly. “You should see yours,” he teased. “It’s all over the place.” Steve rolled his eyes, leaning forward to chastely kiss Billy. The arm over his waist slid down to his hip, Billy’s fingers pressing into the dip of Steve’s back. 

Steve’s lips twitched as he was about to say something, but stopped himself. The younger teenager leaned forward to kiss him again, the hand on Steve’s back slipping down to his ass. It squeezed lightly, but enough to make Steve’s breath falter. He pressed into the kiss, raising himself up on his elbow while his other hand went to Billy’s bare chest. 

Billy suddenly pulled away, pushing Steve flat on his back. He pulled himself over Steve, brushing his lips against the older boy’s before crawling backwards under the blanket. Steve raised the blanket, seeing Billy situate himself in between his legs. He tossed the blanket off of both of them. One of Billy’s hands came up to Steve’s semi-hard cock, lazily stroking him. 

Steve wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, so he just pulled himself up on his elbows and watched Billy’s movements. The younger boy licked a broad stripe up Steve’s cock, dipping into the tip and flicking back into his mouth. Suddenly, a quarter of his dick was in Billy’s mouth, sending harsh shivers up Steve’s spine. He tipped his head back, closing his eyes and sighing. He felt more of his length enter Billy’s mouth, the younger’s tongue brushing lightly against the shaft. 

Steve raised his head and looked down at Billy, who’s eyes were closed shut with focus. To think only minutes ago, they were both still asleep. But thoughts didn’t matter when Billy took him even further, nose bumping against Steve’s pubic region. Steve let out a shaky moan, skin flushing. He tangled his hand in Billy’s hair, following the younger teenager’s head bobbing. “Holy shit,” he sighed, hips twitching up. 

Billy continued for a little bit, occasionally pulling off to catch his breath and jack Steve off. But it didn’t last too long, for Billy was pushing Steve onto his stomach, ignoring the older boy’s confused protests. He didn’t understand what Billy was doing until he felt a wet (probably with spit) finger prod at his entrance. “Fucking hell,” he whined against his pillow, closing his eyes as the finger pressed in to the knuckle and then back out. Without a word, Billy’s tongue was pressed flat over Steve’s entrance, sending a violent shiver up the older boy’s spine. He choked out a noise. 

His tongue poked and prodded, trailing up and down the line of Steve’s ass-crack. Fingers suddenly spread him apart and the tongue sank in. Steve’s face heated up immediately, bunching up the sheets and groaning lowly. Billy was relentless, his tongue thrusting and curling in Steve in the most obscene way. 

“Billy,” Steve dragged out, raising his hips to press back against the younger boy’s face. 

Billy’s tongue was suddenly gone, but two fingers were pressed into him in its place. “Yeah, pretty boy?” he heard Billy ask teasingly. His voice was still low with sleep. 

“More.” he said quickly, wincing at the pinch of Billy’s teeth against his ass. His tongue accompanied his fingers, both moving sloppily. Steve felt his cock throb as he pressed back even harder, letting out an obscene, guttural noise. Billy’s other hand slid up in between Steve’s legs, grabbing a hold of the older boy’s dick and jerking it quickly and lazily. He wasn’t sure which direction to thrust, so he just rolled his hips whichever way felt best. 

His arms extended to grip the edge of his mattress, biting down on the pillow and crying out. The sensations were nearly unbearable, making his whole body quake and jerk. He blindly reached a hand down to grab at the hand on his cock, squeezing it. Billy moved his hand faster, mouth pulling away from his ass. “C’mon, baby,” he encouraged quietly. “I wanna feel you cum.” 

“Fuck- please,” Steve whined. He was so close to finishing, but not quite there. The fingers in his ass curved and brushed against his prostate, tipping him over the edge as he came hard against the sheets, sobbing into the pillow. 

The fingers pulled out immediately, leaving Steve empty and uncomfortable. He could hear Billy’s shaky breaths behind him, a few curse words here and there. He muttered a strained ‘oh shit’ as he came against the back of Steve’s thighs. 

Steve turned his head so he could breathe better, looking out into his room as he panted quietly. His heart was thumping in his ears and he swallowed hard. He heard Billy’s breaths and the rustling of the blanket. Suddenly, Steve was being nudged. 

“Hey, we gotta get cleaned up.” Billy said, tapping Steve’s shoulder blade. The older boy nodded and rolled onto his back, covering his face with his palms. He sighed heavily after a moment and sat up, making eye contact with Billy. 

“I have a spare toothbrush under the sink.” he told Billy, sliding off the bed. 

“Good to know.” he heard Billy mutter with a chuckle.


End file.
